


Was Anything Real?

by hurtfairchild



Series: Seelie Clary Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Caught in a Snare, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Horses, Hunters & Hunting, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Touching, Partner Betrayal, Seelie Clary Fray, Speciesism, Threats of Experimentations, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild
Summary: An arrow hissed through the air, grazing her arm. She stumbled out of her path, trying too late to avoid it, and lost a lot of speed.Clary bit her lip, pushing herself to move forward. Her arm stung where the arrow had cut a line in it. She was probably bleeding. She kept running, slower now from the thorn in her heel and from her sudden change of direction.The two Shadowhunters called out for each other, and they sounded closer than ever. Clary started breathing harder even, her entire body burning. She’d heard of the horrible things the Shadowhunters did to Seelies. How they found bodies mutilated, ears and plants cut off.---------------------Coming back to the Seelie court after an outing in the woods of Alicante, Clary finds herself running for her life, chased by the two people she loves most: Jace and Isabelle Lightwood. Turns out they have much worse than loving in mind for her.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Seelie Clary Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Was Anything Real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This was incredibly fun to write, and very different from what I'm used to!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or a comment!

Clary’s chest hurt. Her legs hurt. Actually, everything hurt. Her throat was on fire, desperate for some water as she ran. Her feet found their footing easily in the woods, and she waded in between the trees as fast as she could.

Her heart beat so loud she thought it was going to explode. But she had to keep running. The Shadowhunters’ horses were fast, faster than her and she could hear the loud cries of voices spurring them on, exhilarated by the thrills of the chase. They were chasing her.

Her red hair flowed behind her as she ran for her life. She had no real idea what the Shadowhunters were going to do to her. She just knew they were chasing after her. 

They’d been waiting for her in front of the entrance to the Seelie Court. Two Shadowhunters, on their big steeds. She’d seen the sun reflect onto seraph blades resting in easy to reach scabbards on the horses’ saddles. She’d seen a familiar silver whip strapped to another saddle.

She could hear the hooves hitting the forest ground. She could feel them make it shake almost. Two dark steeds, hunting horses. The kind Shadowhunters used to hunt wolves and Seelies alike. 

Clary’s eyes filled with tears as she ran. She was getting farther and farther away from the portal to the Court, to her way home, to her way to safety. And she knew even if she called out with all her power for her Queen, the Queen would not send Seelies to die for her. She was only one of her maids. She was barely important to the Queen. 

A thorn dug deep into her heel but she kept running. The pain was blinding, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Clary tasted blood. 

Why was she even running? Where was she going? She was going to end in their claws anyway, caught on their blades. Why didn’t she just stop running and wait for them to get there?

An arrow hissed through the air, grazing her arm. She stumbled out of her path, trying too late to avoid it, and lost a lot of speed. 

Clary bit her lip, pushing herself to move forward. Her arm stung where the arrow had cut a line in it. She was probably bleeding. She kept running, slower now from the thorn in her heel and from her sudden change of direction.

The two Shadowhunters called out for each other, and they sounded closer than ever. Clary started breathing harder even, her entire body burning. She’d heard of the horrible things the Shadowhunters did to Seelies. How they found bodies mutilated, ears and plants cut off. 

Clary couldn’t help the tears that escaped her eyes. Her family would probably find her body mutilated too. It had never happened to them, before. Clary’s Seelie family had never lost a member to the Clave, because they rarely, if ever, left the Seelie Glades. That was why Clary’s birth mother had chosen them, because she knew her daughter would be safe.

Clary had never met the Shadowhunter woman that had given her life, but she was sorry to disappoint her with her curiosity, with her drive to see what the world outside of her Courtly duties were. She should have been more careful. She shouldn’t have fallen into the Lightwoods’ trap, not after the way their eyes had glinted when they’d learned she was a Shadowhunter-born Seelie.

She tried not to think about the silvery whip on the saddle, about the seraph swords, and about what they meant. Because that would break her heart, even more than knowing the Lightwoods had never loved her. 

Clary cried as she ran, cried as she pushed herself forward as much as possible. The bottom of her powder-pink and brick-red dress was in tatters now, the bracelets and bangles on her wrists and ankles had mostly fallen off at the beginning of her run, and the ones that hadn’t been ripped off, she’d grabbed and thrown away. They made too much noise. The Queen liked the music she made when walking, dancing or fucking, but for running away from Shadowhunters, it was useless.

A tree had fallen across the path and she jumped over it as swiftly as she could. She was clear of it, but she hadn’t seen the ground behind the trunk. 

Her feet hit the ground, and it gave way under her. With a scream, she fell into the trap. 

The hole wasn’t very deep, but it was enough to stop her completely and make it difficult for her to get out. And they were right behind her. They’d been right behind her since the beginning. Maybe they’d even kept their horses from going at full speed just to give her the impression that she was going to get away. 

Clary reached for the edge of the hole, and started trying to get out. The hooves were getting faster. The two riders were there too fast. 

As Clary was struggling to get out of the trap, a horse jumped over the trunk. She saw the body of the animal fly over the hole, and heavy hooves landing cleanly away from the hole. 

“She fell in!” A cheerful woman’s voice resounded outside of the hole. Clary bit her lip not to cry more. 

The horses stopped, and the riders got off of them, their feet hitting the ground. Clary looked around for a weapon, any weapon. Her heel was hurting badly, and her vision was blurry with tears, but even then, she could see that the hole had been cleaned of all sorts of rocks or sticks she could fight with. And what little Seelie magic she possessed would do nothing against two Shadowhunters with fully fledged powers. 

The whip slashed through the air, wrapping tightly around Clary’s neck without her having time to react. She cried out, reaching up to try and pull the silver metal whip from her throat. Every pull made it coil tighter, like a snake wrapped around a prey. 

Clary’s nails were only hurt by trying to cut it off of her, and soon, too soon, she started trying to get it off of her, knowing she would suffocate if she tried for much longer. 

“Climb out, Seelie,” the man snapped. His voice was so full of cockiness from having caught her. She’d found his cockiness amusing, and appealing once upon a time. Now it terrified her. 

Clary’s hands grabbed the edge of the hole, and she was ‘helped’ out by the woman pulling hard on her whip, cutting her oxygen even more to push her to get out faster. 

Clary laid down on the earth of the forest, the hooves of the woman’s horse close to her. She waited to look up as long as she could, trying desperately not to see the faces of her two hunters. Of the people she’d loved. 

A pair of high heeled boots walked into her line of sight and she sobbed into the dirt. From behind, she heard boots, then a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, brutally. Her neck protested as it was forced up, and her eyes crossed the delighted ones of Isabelle. 

Isabelle Lightwood, the woman she’d fallen for, outside of the Court. The very first person that had pushed her to sneak out more and more, until she met Jace, Isabelle’s brother, and fell hard as well. 

She didn’t need to look to know Jace was the one holding her hair now. He’d held it before, barely less cruelly, when he fucked her. He enjoyed pulling at her hair. It usually turned Clary on incredibly.

Isabelle’s beautiful full lips bore a cruel smirk as she looked down as the trapped Clary, her whip too tight around her pale throat. Clary clawed at the dirt.

“Look at that,” Jace chuckled, his voice filled with contempt. “She’s trying to drag herself away from us.”

Isabelle pulled sharply at the whip. Clary’s lips let a strangled whine escape, as the adamas tightened around her throat. She struggled to breathe in, her mouth wide open to get as much air in her mouth as she could. 

“She looks like a fish out of water,” Isabelle chuckled. “A pretty, dirty-blooded, fish.” Her boot slid under her face, the tip of it catching under Clary’s chin and pulling it up. It allowed for the whip to loosen slightly around her, and Clary couldn’t help her relief.

She looked up pleadingly at the dark-haired woman. Her hair fell around her face in perfect dark waves, her bedroom eyes bore a cruel glint to them. As usual, her skin was perfect, her clothing barely looked like she’d been chasing after Clary on horseback for half an hour. 

She took away her boot and Jace’s grip on her hair was the only thing that kept her face from hitting the dirty ground. She was probably already covered with dirt and blood from her cuts. 

She couldn’t stand this. Isabelle and Jace had been her lovers. She still loved them, loved the memories of them. Isabelle’s laugh, Jace’s smirks, the way Isabelle danced around her, the way Jace always kissed down her belly before he ate her out. She still loved their voices, and she’d thought they loved her too.

And yet she was. Laying in the dirt, hurt, bloody, with Isabelle sliding a knife out of her holster. It wasn’t a seraph blade, just a regular knife. It wasn’t designed to kill her. Fuck. 

Clary thrashed as she realized what it meant. Jace tugged harder on her hair, pulling it back so her ears would be completely visible, free of stray hair. Uncovered. Vulnerable. Ready for a cut. 

“No!” Clary screamed. “Please, no!”

She wiggled in Jace’s grasp, not caring about the whip or anything else. She needed to get away. They were going to cut off her ears. Clary tried to get up, gathering her limbs under her. Suddenly, Jace let go of her hair. She put one foot flat on the ground. 

Jace’s boot collided with her calf, sending her leg flying back, and she hit the ground hard. She whined in pain. Jace chuckled. 

“Adorable,” he said, pitiful.

Isabelle nodded. “I love how cute she is. Those thin limbs, so delicate, so breakable.” She whispered, leaning down. She kicked one of Clary’s arms from under her as Clary struggled to get up again. 

Clary hit the ground again. Her head rang with the shock of it, with the way they laughed at her. Again and again, she tried to get up and again and again, they kicked her back to the ground, until she stopped trying. 

“Finally!” Isabelle exclaimed. “Now hold her down, so I can get this part over with. I want some new ears for my collection.” 

Clary sobbed, struggling again as Jace walked over to her, threw one leg over her body, and sat down on her. The weight was punishing, crushing her to the ground, keeping her from breathing correctly. She stopped struggling, unable to lift the weight that was his body sitting on her back.

“Perfect!” Isabelle grinned, sitting down, the knife glinting in her beautiful hands. Clary’s eyes went wide as she recognized the blade. It was the one she’d given to Isabelle, for the woman’s birthday. 

“Isabelle…” Clary called out, trying to appeal to her in some way.

Isabelle’s face contorted as she slapped Clary hard. Clary whimpered, tears falling harder on her face. 

“Get my name out of your filthy mouth, Seelie,” she hissed. 

Jace grabbed her hair again, harder this time, and they didn’t waste much time. The blade started cutting off the tip of her ear. Clary screamed in pain. Jace held her head tighter so she wouldn’t get away. Isabelle’s face was tight and focused. 

It burnt, it hurt so bad Clary thought she was going to die. It was like a line of fire on the top of her ear. She could feel something warm falling over her skin. Her own blood. She cried out in pain and anguish now. 

Isabelle turned to her left ear then, and made quick work of the other tip. Clary cried and tried to get away, but the weight on her back, crushing her chest into the ground, was enough to keep her down. 

Isabelle dangled the two bits of pointed flesh in her hand, forcing Clary to look at them. “Here. Now you look like a proper fucking being. None of that demon-blooded shit.” She said proudly, before she leaned down and kissed Clary.

Her lips were soft and familiar but Clary couldn’t focus on it. She couldn’t try and pretend like they were in her bed, where Isabelle liked to lay like a panther, lazy and dangerous. The pain of her ears was too sharp. 

“Let’s get her back to Alicante,” Jace said. “I know the head of Research has been curious about her. A Seelie born from two Shadowhunters? That’s unheard of, and he’s already prepped her cell.” 

Clary’s brain seemed unable to focus on Jace’s words. He got off of her, but she stayed on the ground, her body shaking with sobs. It hurt so badly. Isabelle unwrapped the whip from her throat, and Clary could breathe in correctly. It didn’t help. 

Jace grabbed her by the hair, pulling her to her feet. The thorn still stuck in her heel barely registered in her mind, overcome by the burning from her ears, and from the pain of the betrayal. Of being hunted by the people she loved. 

Her hands were pulled in front of her, a length of rope was tied tightly around them. It dug into her wrists, but she barely whimpered. She was still shaken by sobs, sniffling and struggling with the pain from her bloody, cut up ears.

“Let me have her,” Jace called out. “You got to cut her ears, so it’s only fair that I get to play with her on the way back.” 

Isabelle shrugged. “Sure. I don’t want any of her Seelie cunt anymore anyway.”

Jace chuckled, and pulled Clary around the hole in the ground, over the tree trunk and towards his horse. It was a tall, muscular animal that wouldn’t care that much about a second weight. Besides, Clary was small and light, light enough that Jace could carry her without much issue. 

Jace turned away from her, fixing his crossbow away from the front of the saddle. Clary saw it as an opportunity.

She rushed forward, forcing her body to run, even if the only thing she could focus on was the pain. The horse moved, getting in front of her and cutting her way. It was well-trained it seemed, well-trained in the hunt to know when people tried to get away. 

Jace grabbed her by the arm immediately, whipping her around and punching her in the stomach, hard. Clary doubled over, clutching at her stomach in pain. A second punch hit her in the chin, sending her head flying back painfully. She whimpered in pain. 

Jace grabbed her hair hard, pulling her face closer to him, close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheek. “If you think about running again, little bitch, I’ll take my seraph blade and shove it so far up your ass the entire Seelie court will hear you scream when you die. Are we clear?” 

Clary swallowed, and nodded. He spat on her, before turning back to his horse. He got on first, before grabbing Clary’s arm tightly and pulling her up. 

“Fuck, I love hunting Seelies,” he muttered. “You’re all so easily manhandled.” 

Clary tried to settle as much as she could in front of him as the man tied her wrists down to the saddle as well. There was no way for her to escape now, she realized. His body was tight against her, chest against her back, and every time she leaned forward to escape him, he pulled her back tightly to her. 

Jace waited for Isabelle to jump over the trunk again, before they started their way back towards Alicante. The woods were getting clearer as they rode. They weren’t very fast, and Clary quickly understood why.

Jace switched his reins to one hand, the other pulling down her dress to grab her breast. She sobbed quietly, trying to get away from him but failing. She was tied down tightly, there was no way to get away, to get off the horse. The only thing she could do was cry as he played with her breast. 

Quickly, he grew annoyed at the collar of her dress, grabbing the fabric in his hands and tearing it apart, almost down to her navel. He grabbed her again, groaning slightly as he pinched her nipple. 

“I’m gonna have to give you to Aldertree,” he whispered against her skin. “He’s gonna do Raziel knows how many things to that delectable little body of yours, Clary.” Clary bit her lip. It was the first time either of them was using her name.

His hand on her was torture. She knew him, she’d slept with him countless times, and now… He let go of her breast and pulled up her skirt, reaching down in between her legs.

Clary squeaked, wriggling on the saddle as his fingers prodded around for her entrance. With the way it was situated, his fingers were probably getting crushed by the saddle but he didn’t seem to care. Two of them slipped against her entrance.

“You should be wetter,” he muttered. “You should know better, it’s much easier for everyone involved if you’re wet.” 

Clary cried. Her tears formed rivers over her face, snot mingling into them around her nose, and blood turning the ones that reached the end of her cheeks pink. She was wet alright, but not where he wanted her to be. 

He pushed his fingers in, and she cried out. It hurt like this. The position, the strange friction from the horse’s motion, the dryness of her pussy… It was uncomfortable. She lifted her hips as best as she could to alleviate the pressure of his fingers inside of her, only for him to press them in deeper. 

“They’re gonna try to breed you,” he continued. “I heard them say they wanted to see what kind of young you could bear. You’re gonna get fucked by all of the best soldiers of Alicante to see if you can birth a Shadowhunter. And then, they’ll give you to a demon. See what kind of monstrosity your sweet cunt can push out.” He chuckled darkly. 

Clary struggled against the bounds that kept her tied to the saddle, as they rode out of the forest and into a great clearing. Across the clearing, the big, imposing and beautiful city of Alicante stood, glass towers gleaming into the night. 

“Look at this view, Clary,” Jace whispered into her ear, his hand now rubbing against her clit hard. “This is probably the last time you’ll see it, the last time you’ll be allowed outside.”

Clary couldn’t help her hips from leaning into the rubbing motion of Jace’s hand, couldn’t help her loud, shuddering sobbing as he brought her body closer and closer to orgasm, detailing everything the Research department of the Clave had planned to do to her. 

“I promise I’ll ask to fuck you before everyone else. So you can at least have one cock you know into your hungry little Seelie hole,” he promised almost sweetly to her. She felt his lips against her shoulder, placing a kiss there. 

Isabelle looked over at her brother. “You’re enjoying yourself?” She asked, smirking. 

Jace shrugged. “She’s getting wetter and wetter with how much I tell her what will be done to her. I think she’s into it,” he laughed. Clary wanted to scream that she wasn’t. She didn’t. “As for me… I’ll go and find a proper girl to fuck after we give her in. Seelies are fun, but they are nothing compared to a Shadowhunter.” 

Isabelle nodded. “Tell me about it. My skin still crawls from having to fuck this one too many times.”

Isabelle had always seemed to enjoy it. She’d even told her she loved her, several times, before today. Had this all been a lie? Had this been only a trap to cut her ears and have people experiment on her? 

“Was anything real?” Clary asked. Her voice was hoarse, broken, and she was starting to feel despair crawling up through her limbs, as Jace’s hand worked harder and harder at her clit, at her pussy. She could feel the pleasure building closer and closer to an orgasm, but she didn’t want it, didn’t like it. 

Isabelle laughed loudly. “Of course not, bitch. You’re a Seelie. How could any Shadowhunter ever love you?”

Jace laughed as well. “We never cared. You were a fun fuck, and you’re gonna get us an amazing reward for bringing you in. The Seelie daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. You’re a fucking monstrosity that Aldertree will love breaking to see if there is anything useful about.” 

Clary closed her eyes for a moment. Isabelle and Jace had never loved her. She was going to die in a cell, experimented on horribly, a lab rat and a broodmare for the Clave’s enjoyment. 

When she opened them again, Jace brought her to orgasm. She came, as they neared the gates of Alicante. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, feel free to hit me up @hurtfairchild on tumblr! I love hearing back from people <3


End file.
